riftfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Grintal
Welcome Hi, welcome to RIFT Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Void Knight page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chel Ramsey (Talk) 01:10, May 4, 2011 Categories Remember about properly categorizing all articles you add - e.g. quest item pages should be added to Category:Quest Items. Ausir(talk) 13:31, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Admin rights? Hey there, my name is Tae and I am the category manager for Wikia Gaming. I was looking at this wiki and noticed that you have become the main contributor over the past few months. The lone admin/bcrat, Chel, hasn't been active in almost four months. I'd like to get you admin/bcrat rights so this wiki has some solid leadership at the top. Would you be interested? Please let me know and I'll start the process. I'd also like to have someone I can talk to regularly about doing things like giveaways and contests. tae (talk) 19:22, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :That's exactly why I'd like to help you get admin rights. Having someone active who can clean up messes and work with me on promotional content would help this wiki compete with the other wikis out there. Glad you're into it. I'll start the process. The normal protocol is to take it to the community and allow them to have a say. I will also touch base with Chel and see if she is still active and wants to have a say as well. But considering your contributions, it shouldn't be much of an issue. Stay tuned. tae (talk) 19:31, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, left a message for Chel but haven't heard back yet. In the meantime, I've promoted you to admin and bcrat. Here are some helpful pages to help you navigate your new rights (dont' know if you have admin/bcrat rights elsewhere and are already familiar or not). Admin How To Bcrat rights I will also post a blog explaining the move. Being an admin/bcrat carries a lot of responsibility, and you have been chosen to receive these rights due to your overwhelming contribution to this wiki and your dedication, as well as the fact that there is no current active admin/bcrat to help maintain the site. We hope that you will use your newfound rights for the betterment of this wiki and its community. I also ask that you leave Chel's rights as founder be, even though she is not active. If you wish to promote new admins, I ask that you take it to the community and get their input where applicable (unless it is an emergency as this case was). Thanks again for your dedication to the Rift Wiki and let me know if you have any questions or need any help. tae (talk) 23:18, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Skin Change Would you be interested in having your skin changed to the skin on the Rift Youtube channel? If not it's totally ok, just curious. - Wagnike2 14:58, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Welcome Hey, thanks Grintal, was that a bot reply or something? that was crazy quick after my edit :P anywho i might be poking my head in/around every now and again. I used to help a ton on the cybernations wikia and since i play rift now i mainly play it and only glance here every now and then sadly. 02:21, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Actually I did have a question. Are we adding a page for individual items/Bows how would you like that done/setup? RogalDorn 02:43, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Could you delete Silverwood NPC? Meant to make it a category, and can't move to category namespace. Did you see te Cost template I added? Template:Cost I borrowed the idea from the dead Telarapedia and modified it to work on Wikia. I also added Template:NPC. What do you think about me working on adding more templates to make adding pages much easier? Is there a way to have tooltip popups? If not, can we get one added Pauliecoon 01:01, February 13, 2012 (UTC) : Found this for adding tooltip functionality to Wikia. Would you be able to implement this? Pauliecoon 04:14, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Well I don't know a whole lot about wiki as far as backend stuff like that goes, but I'm quite technical. Was an IT professional for awhile. Pauliecoon 17:39, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm about to work on making a templates for items, so I/we'll be able to start cleaning up the item pages tonight. Would you be able to rename Quartermaster Unkat to Quartermaster Unkrat? It wont let me do it for some reason. Also, there's some guy posting several random comments on Warior. Thanks. Are we the only active people on here? Pauliecoon 20:02, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to keep spamming your talk page... do you use some form of instant messaging so we can communicate easier? Would it be possible for me to be allowed to edit MediaWiki:Common.css? I'm wanting to add classes to use to designate the quality of an item. Example, in the item template, you would use rare=1. That would then call a Qrare class, and automatically color the item's name to the applicable color. Would eliminate having to use the item page's name to identify the quality of the item. I think I would be able to add tooltips in as well. Pauliecoon 20:22, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, check out Burning Eye! What do you think about the output we're getting from Template:Item? I think it looks good :) Pauliecoon 20:10, February 14, 2012 (UTC)